Let Me Home
by kikaka
Summary: Sungguh demi apapun! Yonngi hanya ingin pulang dan tidur nyenyak di kasur empuknya.. hanya itu. Min Yoongi . Kim Namjoon . Park Jimin . Kim Taehyung . Jung Hoseok . Daehyun (B.A.P) . Pair SUGAMON . NAMGI . SUGAMONSTER . (Suga X Rap Monster) . Enjoy


Annyeong~ im back hahaha

kali ini dengan chaptered tetap dengan the bessstttttttt pairing ever uri SUGAMON hihihi

sebelumnya terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah mau baca dan review ff saya.

Enjoy~

* * *

Let Me Home

Rated: T

Genre: Romance - School Life

Pair: SUGAMON, NAMGI, SUGAMONSTER, NAMYOON (Rap Monster x Suga)

Main Cast :

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Other Cast :

Park Jimin

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

* * *

 _What a fucking day!_ Yoongi berteriak dalam hati. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini, bagaimana tidak? ia baru tidur pukul 3 pagi karena 'harus' menyelesaikan part terakhir lirik lagunya dan jam 6 ia sudah mendengar ibunya berteriak membangunkannya untuk sekolah.

Oke, sebenarnya bukan kata 'harus' sih yang pas untuk melengkapi kata 'menyelesaikan lirik lagu' karena sebenarnya memang tidak ada paksaan dari siapapun.. hanya saja entah kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan lirik yang pas saat itu dan jika sudah begitu, tentu saja pria manis itu tidak mau menyia-nyiakan lirik yang keluar dengan lancar dari otak cemerlangnya.

Yoongi berjalan lemas ke arah halte di depan gang rumahnya, uhhh.. dia bahkan belum sarapan. Salahkan saja ibunya yang terus mengomel tidak jelas, membuat Yoongi pusing saja.. huhhh

"Heyy~" Yoongi tersentak saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Membuatnya reflek menoleh ke sumber lengan tadi berasal.

"Yaa.. kau mengagetkanku monster!" lenganYoongi bergerak sesuai perintah otaknya untuk menyikut perut si 'monster' yang seenak jidatnya memeluk tubuh kecil Yoongi.

Bukannya menanggapi protes Yoongi, si 'monster' justru mencium pipi namja yang lebih pendek darinya, lagi-lagi dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Aiisshhh Namjoon! Ini tempat umum bodoh!" Yoongi kembali protes dengan kelakuan namja disampingnya, bedanya kali ini dengan semburat merah yang muncul dari pipi gembilnya, membuat namja monster yang disinyalir bernama Namjoon tadi hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah jutek gitu sih?" Namjoon mencoba membuka pembicaraan saat dirasa Yoongi kembali diam, dengan posisi lengan panjang Namjoon masih bertengger mesra di tubuh namja manis itu.

Muka garang dengan semburat merah Yoongi berubah menjadi ekspresi cemberut "lapar~"  
Namjoon tersenyum, namja manis disampingnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan, bahkan Namjoon masih aneh dengan fakta bahwa Yoongi lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Uhh~ menggemaskan!" Namjoon memberikan cubitan gratis di hidung mungil Yoongi, membuat si korban malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa ini bisa membantu?" Namjoon menyodorkan sebotol susu pisang kearah Yoongi

"Sedikit!" Jawab Yoongi setengah berteriak sambil merampas paksa susu pisang dari tangan Namjoon dengan mata berbinar.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, betapa paginya sangat sempurna dengan kehadiran namja manis yang sedang sibuk meminum susu pisang disampingnya saat ini.

"Bisnya sudah datang, ayo~" Namjoon menarik tangan Yoongi yang masih sibuk meminum susu pisang milik Namjoon.

Si rambut karamel itu hanya membiarkan tangan besar Namjoon mengenggam tangannya erat, lagipula ia menyukai tangan Namjoon yang hangat, membuatnya seakan terlindungi. Yoongi tersenyum lembut karenanya.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, tangan Yoongi masih digenggam erat oleh Namjoon. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Yoongi sangat malu saat ini, Tuhan.. ini sudah hampir 6 bulan, tetapi tetap saja Yoongi malu setiap kali mereka berdua menjadi tontonan gratis para penghuni sekolah, beda dengan Namjoon yang sepertinya santai saja dengan fakta tersebut.

"Pulang sekolah nanti pulang bersama ya" Namjoon menghentikan langkah kakiknya saat mereka berdua telah sampai di depan kelas Yoongi.

"Hhmm, sudah sana" Yoongi menjawab sekenanya, lalu mengusir Namjoon dengan sedikit dorongan pada punggung tegap itu.

Namjoon yang sudah biasa dengan sikap malu-malu Yoongi hanya bisa maklum, kakak kelas tercintanya itu memang menggemaskan.

Setelah punggung Namjoon menjauh ke arah kanan lorong kelasnya, Yoongi membalikan badannya masuk ke dalam kelas, tentu saja langsung disambut dengan ledekan teman-teman kelasnya, apa-apaan sih mereka?! Ini sudah 6 bulan sejak Yoongi dan Namjoon resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan selama itu juga mereka tidak pernah absen meledek Yoongi. Ck~ menyebalkan sekali bukan? Satu lagi list yang membuat hari ini menyebalkan.

Uhh Yoongi jadi teringat rasa kantuknya lagi..

.

.

Sebenarnya bukan keinginan Yoongi sehingga matanya sangat berat saat ini, tapi sungguh.. pelajaran sejarah benar-benar bukan pelajaran yang menyenangkan untuknya apa lagi di saat seperti ini, ditambah lagi suara songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan materi serasa dongeng yang membuat Yoongi semakin ingin tertidur.

Yoongi menelungkupkan badannya ke meja dengan lipatan tangannya sebagai bantal. Walaupun otaknya mengatakan untuk tetap terjaga tetapi matanya tetap tertutup, seakan ada magnet berbeda kutub yang terdapat di kedua matanya.

Saat Yoongi merasa ia hampir sampai pada titik lelapnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pukulan buku pada mejanya, membuat tubuh kecil itu tersentak karena kaget. Hampir saja Yoongi mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada siapapun orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya, tetapi saat ia mengarahkan matanya kearah orang tersebut, saat itu juga Yoongi menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

"Matilah kau~" ringis Yoongi dalam hati. Pasalnya yang membangunkan Yoongi dengan gebrakan yang sama sekali tidak elit itu adalah Ahn _Songsaenim_ , guru yang terkenal tegas dan sedikit kolot.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu Yoongi _-ssi_?" Tanya Ahn _Ssaem_ datar, walaupun begitu Yoongi bisa merasakan hawa horror disekitarnya.

" _Ssaem_ m-maaf, a-aku han-"

"Kau bisa pergi dan mencuci mukamu" Tanpa menunggu Yoongi menyelsaikan kata-katanya, guru berumur 50an itu langsung meneruskan kata-katanya, masih dengan nada datar khas miliknya, mau tak mau Yoongi menurutinya. Setelah membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, Yoongi keluar dengan langkah lemas.

"Sial sial sial!" Yoongi berujar pelan sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Dia melupakan fakta bahwa Ahn _Ssaem_ bukanlah guru yang bisa diajak negosiasi. Ohh Yoongi bisa membayangkan tugas tambahan dari guru kolot itu yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Arrgghh~ Pabbo Yoongi!" erang namja pucat itu sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam toilet siswa yang tak jauh dari kelasnya.

.

.

Yoongi sudah selesai membasuh wajahnya. Yoongi berharap, air dingin dari kran dan tamparan kecil pada pipinya membuat Yoongi bisa sedikit melupakan rasa kantuknya.

Sebelum membuka pintu kelasnya, Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk menghela nafas. Entah kenapa Yoongi jadi sedikit gugup untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba suara Ahn _Ssaem_ masuk ke indera pendengarannya

"Ada apa lagi Yoongi-ssi?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung dengan kata-kata guru sejarah itu, lalu buru-buru menjawab

"M-maaf _Ssaem_ , saya sudah selesai mencuci muka" Yoongi menjawab dengan wajah takut plus bingung, karena sebenarnya Yoongi sedikit bingung dengan arah pertanyaan Ahn _Ssaem_

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan jika kau sudah selesai mencuci mukamu kau bisa kembali ke kelas ini?" Yoongi mengernyit lagi, jadi maksud guru kolot itu Yoongi diusir dari kelas, begitu?

What the—

"T-tapi _Ssaem_ —"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang keluar. Setelah jam pelajaranku selesai, kau bisa ke ruanganku memberikan penjelasan"

Selesai sudah riwayat Yoongi di mata pelajaran membosankan ini. Maksud Yoongi sih inginnya tetap jadi anak baik-baik walaupun sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Ahn Ssaem. Yoongi malas jika harus berurusan secara pribadi dengan guru itu bagaimanpun bentuknya. Aissshhhh~

Setelah membungkuk —lagi, Yoongi keluar dari kelasnya. Satu hal lagi yang masuk ke dalam list hal-hal yang menyebalkan hari ini.

Yoongi merenggangkan badannya yang hampir setengah jam tadi tidur dengan posisi telungkup. Lagi-lagi dia tidur. Yoongi bersyukur bisa merasakan 1,5% sisi positif dari insiden pengusiran dirinya dari kelas sejarah tadi, karena yeahh~ Yoongi bisa meneruskan tidurnya lagi yang tadi tertunda di dalam perpustakaan sekolah.

Tapi sayang, bell berakhirnya jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi sangat kencang, seakan meraung-raung tepat di telinga Yoongi. Ck~ sungguh mengganggu, Yoongi jadi rindu kamarnya yang nyaman dan sunyi. Uhhh Yoongi ingin pulang sekarang~

Setelah mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya, Yoongi bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia harus segera menemui Ahn _ssaem_ jika tidak ingin merasakan tugas tambahan yang lebih banyak dari yang ia bayangkan tadi.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas, urusannya dengan guru sejarah itu sudah selesai, bukan selesai sepenuhnya sih karena Yoongi harus kembali menemuinya jika sudah menyelesaikan essay tentang pengaruh konflik Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara pada bahasa dan kebudayaan.

Shit~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi mual, sepertinya dia harus meminta Namjoon yang mengerjakannya sebelum ia benar-benar muntah.

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelasnya, kepalanya sedikit pusing, mungkin efek karena tidurnya yang tersendat-sendat.

Sampai di kelas, Yoongi langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja miliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba tepukan dipundaknya membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya

"Mwo?" Tanya Yoongi malas pada tersangka 'penepuk' tadi.

"Kau diberi tugas apa oleh Ahn Ssaem?" Tanya sang 'penepuk' dengan nada ingin tahu  
Yoongi mendesah pelan, dia ingin menghapus tugas itu dari memori otaknya sesegera mungkin.

"Essa—Yakk, kenapa kau tak membangungkanku Jung Daehyun bodoh! Ishhh" Yoongi menatap kesal kearah si 'penepuk' bernama Jung Daehyun itu sambil menunjuk hidung mancung milik namja itu

"Yaaa.. siapa yang bodoh?! Kau yang tak mau bangun Min Yoongi pintar" jawab Daehyun sarkastik, membuat Yoongi mendengus

"Tapi kan—"

"Yoongi hyuunnggg~" teriakan dua makhluk dari arah pintu kelas memotong omelan Yoongi, dan namja mungil itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, apakah hidupnya benar-benar tidak bisa tenang sebentar saja?

* * *

TBC

Mind to review?


End file.
